George's Hermione
by nuttymeggie
Summary: A short 1shot. About Hermione and George, with the role of matchmaker expertly played by the charming Fred Weasly. one of my favorite 'ships!


HERMIONIE'S POV:

I look at him, a complete opposite to me. He wastes time slacking or pulling dangerous stunts, and him and his brothers are always getting into mischief. _But then,_ I muse, _I still_ _love him._ I watch him shake his red hair out of his eyes, and I smile.

I've fallen in love with a Weasley.

THE BOY'S POV:

I shake my red hair out of my eyes, and watch Hermionie out of the corner of my eye. I love her, her ability to accent the best and the worst of people. My Hermionie, just not yet.

My brother comes up next to me, and I grin, the perfect reflection of him.

"Hey, George." He says to me.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

His twin comes up to me, and I make room on the loveseat. I turn towards Fred.

"What?" I ask.

"Am I not allowed to talk to Hermionie? Is there some sort of law?" He asks me, astonishment coming over his face. "If that's the case, I'll be sure to leave." He starts to get up, and I tug on his robes and he sits back down.

Fred and George are from the same mold, but different materials. Fred is the insane one, the one who can always make someone laugh, and he has no shame. It's funny to watch him, but you have to feel embarrassed for him at the same time.

George is different. He's more of the brains, and he can always make someone smile, whether it's a joke, or a prank, or just by doing something nice for the person. It's the reason I love him so.

"Well, I just wanted to say that my brother was staring at you. But you must've noticed, since you are staring back like that." I snap my attention back to him.

"What?" I say to him, my voice a smidgen higher pitched. "I am not!"

"Lies, my dear bookworm. That's where your wrong." Fred says knowingly. "I could ask him out for you!" He hops up excitedly and goes over to his brother, despite my protests.

GEORGE'S POV:

Fred comes over to me, and I see his eyes are full of mischief. I look up from the book.

"Hey, Hermonie wants to know if you'll go with her to next Hogsmeade weekend!" He says brightly. "I tried to talk her into taking me, the good twin, but no, she want's the evil one." He sighs dramatically. "What a shame."

"Wh-h-at?" I stammer, the room suddenly becoming too hot for me. "She want's to go out with me?"

He nods.

"Tell her yes, I love her---umm I mean, I'd love to. I'll meet her at the front gates." I say to him, silently kicking myself for saying that I love Hermionie to Fred, and he nods.

"One order of Hermionie, coming up!" He says. He walks over to Hermionie, and I smile.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

Fred comes back, an evil grin on his face.

"Even though you didn't really ask him out, and even though you don't want anything to do with me now, I just asked my dear brother George out for you. And d'ya'know what he said? He said, and I quote" He clears his throat in a dramatic manner and I sigh. "I love her----umm I mean, I'd love to!" He says, perfectly mimicking the tone of his voice.

"Really?" I turn towards him. I hug him, and go over to George.

GEORGE'S POV:

I watch her hug my brother, and I feel a stab of jealousy. Why does he get a hug? The beast in my chest roars in agreement. Then she comes over to me. I smile at her, the beast smiling with me.

"Hey---mmmph!" I say, as she kisses me. I respond immediately, one hand clutching the back of her hair, the other at the small of her back. In the far-off distance I hear several wolf-whistles. I wonder briefly what would happen to Ron, but I ignore it and go back to kissing Hermionie.

We break apart after several sunlit days, and smile brightly at each other. I see Ron behind her, and he seems resigned. I catch his eye, and he smiles at me, a hint of a threat in his eyes. I grin, and he smiles ruefully.

HERMIONIE'S POV:

I go up to him, and pull one leg around him on the puffy armchair, effectively straddling him as I kiss him. It goes on for awhile, and I grin at him. He smiles back.

"My Hermoinie." He whispers up to me. I smile bigger.

"Of course."


End file.
